Good things come in small packages
by Midori5
Summary: AU. oneshot. Quatre recieves a special package that changes his life.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, nought, zilch etc. Please don't sue

Warnings: yaoi

Pairings: you'll have to read to know, (there had to be a catch didn't there)

I know this is late in the year for an Easter story, but I didn't get a chance to put this up before. The idea for this story came from a short story I read a long time ago and can't for the life of me remember who wrote it.

Hope you like.

**Good things come in small packages**. 

The motorbike sped down the street, "better off dead then living here "Heero thought to himself as he passed identical houses with red brick walls and black doors. He revved the engine a few times just for the hell of it. He liked creating a disturbance in places like this, knowing the occupants were probably tutting and shaking their heads at him from the safety of their homes. At the same time he was careful of the package labelled "fragile" on the back of his bike.

It was a surprise when he reached number 64, instead of black paint the door was a golden yellow, that made Heero think of desert sands. Now slightly interested as to which mutineer might live within, he rang the bell. The interest died when Quatre answered the door. Yes he was nice, but had an aura about him that made him invisible. Heero liked his lovers mouthy and vivacious, a challenge.

"Package for you sir, just sign here" he handed over the box.

"For me?" Heero's eyes followed the blondes finely shaped hand as he signed his name. And with a total lack of cool Quatre ripped open the box to reveal an Easter egg. Wrapped in gold it smelt faintly of spice. Instead of the usual straw it rested on feathers. There was a card, "Handle with care. Keep in a warm place" No senders name except one letter "M". When he smiled Heero saw an undeniable beauty in the youth.

"Well that was the most interesting thing that had happened in a long time" Heero thought as he speeded away on his bike. "This lifeless street has its story after all. Maybe that faded man has a secret lover or something." He pushed those thoughts aside as the loneliness started to creep back in.

Inside the painted house Quatre examined the egg with enthusiasm.  Milllardo hadn't really been paying much attention to him recently, but all doubts and misgivings disintegrated with the arrival of this gift. When Millardo returned home he was greeted with enthusiastic hugs and kisses from the little blonde. "What's all this for?" he shrugged the Arabian off as though he were a burdensome coat. "My Easter egg came this afternoon"

"Someone sent you an Easter egg?" the amused and mocking tone in the tall man's speech made Quatre cringe, and a trace of red creep into his complexion.

After Millardo had gone out again for the evening, Quatre sat eating sliced apple, and looked at the egg to find a crack had formed. Breaking a piece off he was surprised to find the shell was not chocolate, placing the section in his mouth it was immediately spat back out. It was real egg shell. Looking more closely at the egg Quatre could see that it contained not sweets, but feathers. Those feathers began to move and twitch. A fresh mosaic of cracks appeared.

Something was living in there! He emptied the egg onto his lap and began picking the shell away encouraging the fledgling to emerge. The wings came first, damp and crumpled, they unfurled into soft, white plumes. A head was next, but there was no beak, or scales or any other anatomy that is associated with creatures that come from eggs. Instead there was a long chestnut braid and vibrant violet eyes. It was a beautiful youth-only about ten inched tall.

"Remind me not to try that one again" he griped as he brushed shell off his purple robes. He shook out his wings and flew up to land on Quatre's shoulder. "Man I'm starved, got any food around here?" Quatre handed over a slice of apple. "What, no chocolate or sugar?" it asked incredulous.

"Chocolate's bad for you" Quatre replied automatically, Millardo didn't want his lover to get too chubby now did he.

The winged…thing…broke into a grin and started to sing "if it makes you haappppyyy, it can't be that baaaaaad." In quite a good imitation of Sheryl Crowe. That snapped Quatre out of his coma. "Who are you, what are you?"

"Ah Cat!" he twisted a strand of blonde hair around his fingers as he replied. "I'm your one and only personal guardian angel, I have many names, some of which I can't repeat in polite company, but you can call me Duo" he finished with a cheeky wink at the stunned man.

"So…um...what does the 'M' stand for?" when all he got was a confused look, Quatre showed him the card.

"oh, that's for 'Maxwell', must mean my buddy Wufei packed me, he can't seem to handle calling me by my first name."

Quatre felt quite comfortable with Duo sat on his shoulder, that it was a while before he thought to ask "why are you here?"

"Well I'm always keeping an eye on you, I just show up when there is a major systems failure"

The blonde sighed, "The only failure is me"

"Oh for crying out loud! That is the problem right there. Modesty is a virtue, but martyrdom is a pain in the bu…buttons. You are a beautiful person both inside and out, gifted with music and art, intelligent, the list goes on and on. You could be something more if Millardo wasn't so selfish and held you back." Duo was breathing harder as he finished his rant, meaning every word he said.

"Please don't talk about Millardo that way" he pleaded.

"Loyalty is a virtue too" he nodded, "except where it is misplaced. Millardo Peacecraft is a total sh…!" he struggled as if trying to hide a yawn. "Sorry, but the Powers that Be have stopped me using words like that. But it's true; you know what he is really like"

Quatre froze he had found a pile of letters and a dried red rose in Millardo's desk draw when he was looking for an address book. He remembered reading every word on those pages, placing them back exactly as found and carrying on as though nothing had changed. 

"Why can't you face the truth" Duo asked him tenderly

"I don't know what to do, where will I go?" He whispered

"You ask a lot of questions you already know the answer to" when all he received was a blank look Dou decided to elaborate. "Think back to when you were happiest"

Quatre's eyes glazed over and a small smile formed as pictures of a tall green eyed boy came to mind. "Trowa" the name came from his lips like a prayer. Duo took off and flew out of the room; Quatre was still caught up in memories of music and the gentle touch of the auburn haired boy. When Duo return he was holding a postcard. "This was on tall, blonde and slimy's desk, it's for you" 

Quatre took the card which had a photo of a quiet Italian town on the back was a message from Trowa, with a phone number. "Call him" Duo urged.

As though in a trace Quatre lifted the phone and dialed the number, panic started to course through his body as he realized he didn't know what to say. "Hello?" at the sound of that deep, rich voice Quatre felt he had come home. Duo could see he was no longer needed, "well I'd better be off, got a date with a certain attractive motorcycle courier.  

When Millardo returned late the next day it was to a house empty of a shy blonde, all traces of him were gone. The doorbell rang; he opened it to find a dispatch rider on his doorstep holding out a parcel for him. Frantically unwrapping it he found no note, opening the box he revealed a chocolate egg, in the parted halves was the bundle of letters with a card on top 'you lose, this bird has flown'. Again disturbing the peace he roared the engine, under his helmet Heero grinned pleased with the result, if only Quatre could have seen the reaction his 'gift' had caused. Heero broke every speed limit on his way home to his violet eyed lover.

The sun was beginning to set, casting a red glow over the landscape of mountains and vineyards. Quatre stood breathing in the fresh, warm air; it couldn't get much better than this. Strong yet gentle arms wrapped around his waist pulling him up against a warm, hard body. "What are you thinking little one?"  Trowa whispered in his ear, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder. "How lucky I am, everything is just so…right." Turning Quatre caught his lover lips trying to convey all his happiness in that kiss. Breaking apart Trowa's lips turned up into a mischievous smile, "Do you have any music lessons to teach tomorrow?" he asked. 

"No, why?"

"Because after tonight you may need some time to recover."

"Promises, promises" Quatre sighed with a coy grin.

After another long searing kiss Trowa hefted his vivacious lover onto his shoulder in a fireman's lift, and carried him into their jointly renovated farmhouse. Quatre making sure to cop a good feel of Trowa's butt along the way. J

FIN

And they all lived happily ever after, ahhhhh aint that sweet.


End file.
